1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer applications and more particularly to connecting a user to a remote site on a network.
2. Background of the Invention and Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of methods and systems for reducing the number of user actions or keystrokes for accessing or logging in to a website. For example, some prior art methods require at least two clicks of a mouse to enable a user to launch a browser (first click) to connect to the Internet, followed by launching an application to login to a website using, for example, a password manager (second click). This process just described provides a login that eliminates the need to enter the username and password each time that website is accessed. However, this process has several disadvantages. First, the user must gain access to the Internet, then enter a command to the password manager, requiring at least two clicks and some amount of time delay to complete the launch, connection and login. Moreover, the website being accessed requires further user actions to reach the page(s) of interest, and typically additional time to enter information requested.
The so-called password manager applications have a number of characteristics that impair the efficiency of a login process. For example, as noted above, the password manager application must be running in the background of an operating PC system in order for a login action from them is operative, that is, the application must be open and running before a connection to the Internet may be launched. Second, a password manager is basically a secure storage system for all of the sensitive user ID and password information a typical computer user must use to gain access to desired websites and accounts, many of which are used repetitively. The storage space for this “vault” is typically on the user PC's hard drive (just as a cookie is stored, for example) or in a database which must be accessed for login to take place. Third, the installation of a password manager having the foregoing characteristics must usually be accomplished by a system administrator to ensure compatibility with the system security protections, SPAM filters and the like. Fourth, the typical password manager application requires the use of substantial amounts of code because of the complexity of the operations performed, including the encryption and decryption that must take place during its use. For these and other reasons, it is difficult and impractical for a password manager to be configured for true, single action or single click login from the user PC to a desired web page on a website that is used repetitively by a user, without making basic and disabling modifications to the password manager application.
More generally, in most known methods and systems, login data is stored in a cookie on the user's computer system or is stored in a database external to the user's system such that the data must be accessed during the login process. These methods use time and resources of the user in a way that becomes inefficient when the login process must be performed frequently during a business day, thus having a negative impact on business productivity. For example, in businesses where courier services are used many times during a business day, being able to enter repetitive orders for the delivery of articles to clients in minimum time and effort can provide substantial cost savings in terms of the accumulated computer and human labor time expenditures for processing orders. Further, installing or setting up most systems also typically and often unnecessarily requires the services or authorization of a system administrator to ensure that these inefficient login processes do not disrupt other business communications being carried out in the user's computer system or network.
One example of a system that uses cookies is U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,411 issued to Hartman et al., which enables a user to send a request to order an item to a server by a single mouse click on an order button, but after the user has logged onto the website of interest and after navigating the website to locate the item and the corresponding order button. Login information is stored in a cookie. In another example of the use of a cookie, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,340 issued to Burke, a shortcut link provided by software downloading from a vendor website, includes a graphic image such as a logo, trademark, or icon stored in a cookie. The graphic image may appear in a menu on the user's desktop, and enables the user to access a web page of the vendor by selecting the graphic image.
One example of a system that requires an external database is U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,075 issued to Goldstein et al., which enables single action (e.g., upon a single click of a mouse button) business transactions by a user with any website in conjunction with a “trusted agent server.” The trusted agent server is an external database (that stores user account information) and program addressed by a URL. It is a system typically used by service providers such as banks, credit card companies, etc. In another example of the use of an external database, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,019 issued to Bertani et al., automated login to a provider is provided without the use of cookies but requires two servers, one having a registration database, the other associated with the destination website. During access by a single click on a mark, the user information, established during a prior initial login, is authenticated during each login event by the registration server when the user enters the URL of the destination server.
The foregoing examples are representative of numerous conventional methods and systems. The prior art thus requires substantial user and/or provider resources, interaction and attention, which is especially cumbersome and wasteful when the same website must be accessed frequently and much of the same information must be repetitively entered. In some businesses, such operations may require up to a minute of time to complete a very simple order entry transaction, for example. What is needed is a simpler, faster method and system for repetitively logging in to a page of a provider that takes far less time to complete such routine tasks. It would be preferred if the system does not require the use of a password manager, cookies or external databases, does not require the intervention of a system administrator, is easily installed, and sharply reduces the time and labor of the login process, thereby providing a substantial gain in business productivity.
In some client applications, however, it is necessary to provide for encrypting the login information, particularly if it contains or is intended to contain confidential data or other personal information. Thus a need also exists for a method and system for login with a single action that not only avoids the use of cookies, file managers, external databases, or the services or permission of an administrator, but also provides for encrypting the login information.